Moving On
by Sailor Ryoko1
Summary: Some people just have to know when to move on with their lives.
1. The Present

Tenchi Muyo - Moving On

-Chapter 1-

The Present

Ryoko looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. It had been almost a week since she had seen Tenchi, too long for her liking. She sipped on some sake and ran her hand through Ryo-ohki's fur. The small cabbit had made it's way to her lap quite some time ago and now lay, purring softly in the pirate's lap. The house below the rafters, where Ryoko and her animal friend lay, was silent. Without the boy there, the house just wasn't the usual loud, busy place it always was. Ryoko poured herself some more sake and drank it right down. She hadn't the faintest idea where the rest of the household was, and frankly, she didn't really care.

A piece of paper rested on the rafter beside her, a paper that looked like it had been handled quite a few times. Ryoko picked it up and unfolded it, reading it again. She had read that letter so many times in the past week, maybe if she read it enough, the text would change or she would catch something she had missed. But the letter never changed. The same writing lay scrawled across the paper, messy but readable. A sigh escaped her lips as she came to the end of it, reading the "Love, Tenchi" that ended it in a low whisper. Tears formed in her tired eyes blurring the words on the paper, but still she stared at it, pain and confusion joining the tears that were present in her eyes.

"If he loves me, why did he leave me here?" She wondered aloud. _'Why did he leave me here waiting, wondering...**hurting**_?'

-----

Although the house was quiet, Washu's lab was the opposite. Machines buzzed, beeped, rang, and flashed from every corner of the room. Like her daughter, though, the chibi genius was lost in thought; thinking about Tenchi. He had requested not to be found, he wanted to be alone for as long as it took. Washu had promised him she wouldn't try and find him and she wasn't about to break that promise.

Not exactly.

The pink haired girl looked at the screen, which displayed a mature, young teen. She hadn't really been looking for him when she found him, but now that she had him, she'd be damned if she let him out of her sight. For a week straight she had been watching the boy, very tempted to tell her Little Ryoko where to go to find him, but remembering her promise.

"You'd better think fast, Tenchi." She said to the screen, looking away. "I don't know how much more we'll all be able to stand."

-----

Heartache. For the second time, she was heartbroken. And the men to break her heart were related.

Ayeka sat against the wall in her room, her legs pressed to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She looked out the window, not really seeing anything at all. So much was on her mind, so much confusion, so much pain. Tears fell non-stop down her rosy cheeks, her eyes red and swollen. She was sure she had it all, yet the two men her heart desired more than anything had both rejected her. As a child, she had never believed in hearts breaking. It was impossible, without your heart, you'd die. The idea didn't seem so silly now. Her heart hurt, more than any pain she had experienced in her life. She put her head down, a sob escaping her throat as she clenched her fists tightly.

How could he have picked _her_ when she gave up on _him_?

---------

-End Chapter 1-

A.N. Short Chapter, I know. This is a spur of the moment story. I've been bored out of my mind lately so I just opened Wordpad and am writing whatever comes to mind. So bear with me. ;)

Chapter 2 should be up soon. R&R, please!


	2. 2 Months Earlier

Tenchi Muyo - Moving On

-Chapter 2-

2 Months Earlier

There was a loud explosion from the living room of the Masaki house, followed by smoke...and lots of it. A young teen ran from the kitchen, a spatula in hand and a cabbit on her head. She wore a bewildered look on her face as she stood in the doorway, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did, she crossed her arms and frowned at the sight of the fallen Demoness and Princess.

"When will you two ever learn?" The young girl sighed, shaking her head. "You don't have to fight over everything."

"She started it." Ryoko sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her right hand and then used that hand to point to the Princess, who lay a few feet away, also beginning to sit up.

"Foolishness!" Ayeka glared at Ryoko shortly before putting on an innocent smile and looking at her sister. "Sasami, you know Ryoko is always the cause of these battles."

"It was _both_ of you." Sasami said, turning back toward the kitchen..peering over her shoulder quickly to add, "And it better not happen again, or Washu will have your heads!"

The two women sat watching the little princess retreat back to the kitchen and let out a defeated sigh.

"You know," a voice from behind startled them. "It's kind of sad and a bit pathetic when a little girl has to discipline her older sisters." The two girls spun around, already knowing who was standing there, having recognized the voice. "I hardly doubt Tenchi would appreciate you girls fighting over him like that. Maybe you should just calm down, there's no need for violence. Especially in the house."

"Whatever you say, old man." Ryoko replied cooly, phasing out and leaving Ayeka and Katsuhito without a word more.

-----

Ryoko lay on the roof, staring up at the sky and letting the hot sun beat down on her face. She watched as the clouds drifted by, she had even tried to make shapes out of them at one point. This was about the time in the evening when a light whistle could be heard as a blonde Galaxy Police officer spiraled toward the lake to crash land her spaceship. You'd think she'd learn to land after a while, but she never did. And everyday, after crashing her ship, Washu would take a few minutes to repair it. Child's play for the genius.

Deciding she wasn't in the mood to put up with Mihoshi's clumsiness today, Ryoko disappeared from the rooftop. She reappeared in a place she had only been to a few times on shopping trips or just to get away. Tokyo. The streets were busy during this time of the day, surprising since it was almost dinnertime. She walked slowly down the street, looking in shop windows, observing the people walking by, relaxing. Although her mood was calm, her brain was bursting with thoughts. Mostly things Tenchi's grandfather had said to them. Maybe he was right, Tenchi didn't seem to like when they fought over him. But if he just _chose_ for himself, there would be no fighting!

Ryoko sighed, looking down at the sidewalk for a moment, watching her own feet as she walked. She looked up just in time to see that she was about to crash into someone else who, like her, wasn't paying attention. Not able to use her powers in public, she was unable to avoid the collision. Their heads make a cracking sound as they made contact. The boy fell, and Ryoko held her head in her hands, a bit dizzy.

"Ouch.." She muttered, eyes clenched shut. She opened them and let go of her head, looking down on the sidewalk at the boy she had crashed into. He scrambled to his feet, bowing apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that, I wasn't watching where I was going." He looked up and inhaled sharply as he saw the beauty he had collided with. He whistled softly, admiring Ryoko's eyes and body. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? A coffee sometime? Lunch? Sex?"

"Pfft." Ryoko rolled her eyes. "It was my fault, too. You don't have to do anything for me." She shook her head and started walking away.

"No, I insist!" He ran after her, slowing to a walk as he reached her and walked along with her. "I'd really like to get to know you better." He smiled, a smile that could melt anyone's heart. Ryoko did admit to herself that this was one good looking guy and decided it couldn't hurt to get a free lunch from some cute stranger. She stopped walking and spun to face him, holding her hands behind her back and smiling brightly, her own smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"Sure! Since you insist."

"Great!" He clapped his hands together and grinned goofily. "How about tomorrow at 8 for a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan." She nodded. "I'll meet you around here?"

"I could pick you up." He offered. "I have a car."

"I live too far away." Ryoko shook her head. "So, we'll stick to meeting here. Ok?"

"Fine with me. I guess I'll see you later then." He turned to go, but stopped and turned to face her once again. "What's your name, sexy?"

"Ryoko." She answered plainly.

"That's a nice name. I'm Kaine." He said, grinning once again. "Anyway, I have to get goin' now. See ya!" And with that, he turned and disappeared into the crowd, leaving a puzzled Ryoko staring after him.

-----

Ryoko appeared in the living room of the house, walking to the table and sitting down. Everyone was gathered around, and looking at her. She looked around the group quickly before raising an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked them.

"We've been waiting for you. _That's_ what!" Ayeka spat at the pirate.

"I didn't ask you to wait, did I, princess?" Ryoko narrowed her eyes at her, creating a slight electrical spark between the two.

"Let's just eat now." Tenchi suggested. Both girls gave up and dug into their food hungrily.

After they ate, Sasami and Ayeka went to the kitchen to clean up. Mihoshi had arrived while Ryoko was away and was now planted in front of the TV watching some strange cartoon. Ryoko floated up to her rafter, getting comfortable on the lone pillow that was there. She grabbed a bottle of sake and poured herself a bit, drinking it slowly. She wasn't really in the mood to drink tonight. In fact, she was tired. All she wanted to do was get some rest, she had a big date the next day, after all. She sighed. She'd need to tell Tenchi. Although they weren't dating, she felt like she was cheating on him. And since he wasn't making a decision anytime soon, she'd need to tell him what was up.

'_I'll tell him tonight._' She thought silently. '_Let him know exactly how I feel._'

The night passed slowly, but eventually everyone had left for bed. Ryoko had been resting her eyes all night, everyone had just assumed that she was asleep. She phased through her rafter, down to the floor just to float up again and head up the stairs. If only lazy people could just float up stairs like she did, that would make them all hella happy. She reached Tenchi's door and waited outside, running what she would be saying over and over again in her mind. Very hesitantly, she walked through his door...literally.

He lay on his bed, reading a book. Ryoko figured he should have been looking at porn like any normal teen, but then again, Tenchi wasn't exactly normal.

"Knock knock." Ryoko said, loud enough for him to hear. He jumped a little, dropping his book on his bed and looking up at her with a kind of fear in his eyes. She sighed, wondering if he was actually _afraid_ of her. "Don't worry...I just want to talk."

"About what?" He asked, confused. "Are you ok, Ryoko?" That was her Tenchi, always thinking about his girls and their safety.

"I'm fine." She bit her lip. "No. Actually, I'm _not_ fine, Tenchi." She hesitated and continued, looking at the floor, afraid she'd be unable to contain her emotions if she looked at him. "I'm hurting, real bad. I just can't go on anymore waiting for you. I think I've been fair and waited a decent amount of time for you to decide. Maybe if it's that difficult for you, you don't love any of us. I just don't know. I'm so lonely, I need someone to be there for me..to _care_ for me." Tenchi remained silent throughout this, and she didn't look up once. "I've...made a date with someone. I guess what I'm trying to say..is that if you can't choose, I'll choose for you. If it's because you're afraid of hurting one of us, I'll have you know that waiting in suspense like we have been only hurts more. Which is why I give up. Tenchi, I love you. But you just have to know when to let go. And I know now that I have to move on." Her voice started to waver with her last sentence. She swallowed back the tears and nodded her head slowly, looking up at him.

"Ryoko..." He had an indescribable look on his face. A sort of mixture of sadness, guilt, pity and regret.

"I'm sorry, Tenchi. I should be able to hang on. That's what people in love are supposed to do. But I just can't anymore. It's too damn hard!" She closed her eyes tightly. "There will be no more fighting with Ayeka over you. I know you're happy about that. I...I'll see you in the morning..." And with that, she disappeared...leaving Tenchi to think about what had just happened.

-------

-End Chapter 2-

A.N. Another short chapter, I'm doing good! Yeah, well...I know where this is headed, I hope. I have a few unfinished stories, and I'm hoping this doesn't become another one of them. xD

Read and Review! Motivate me, people!


	3. The Date

Tenchi Muyo - Moving On

-Chapter 3-

The Date

Ryoko looked at herself in the mirror one last time to make sure she looked good. '_When _don't_ I look good?_' She thought to herself, teasingly. She puckered her lips and winked, finally turning away from the mirror, ready to go. She glanced at the clock.

"7:54." She sighed. "Almost time to go." She had thought about being late, chances are _he_ would be late. It's just how guys worked, she figured he might like it if she were the one late. She ditched that idea, though. He was a nice kid, but she wasn't worried about him liking her...yet, anyway. She shook her head and disappeared from the room, appearing in front of a water fountain. Her face lit up, the same blue color that the lights from the fountain were flashing, and she made her way over to the store they had planned to meet at. "Kaineless." She said to herself, looking around.

"Don't be so sure of that." A voice behind her made her jump slightly and she spun around. "We're both on time, how cool are we?"

"Very cool." Ryoko winked. He smiled, walking up to her. "So, where is this movie place?"

"Right around the corner." He answered, pointing over his shoulder in the direction she had just walked from. "The next movie starts in twenty minutes, I figured we could just walk around here for a bit."

"That's fine." Ryoko started walking, feeling a bit awkward. She had never really been on a date before, she wasn't sure if being nervous was normal or not. '_Don't be silly._' She scolded herself. '_Since when does the most wanted space pirate in the whole galaxy get nervous? Especially on a such a small issue...like a stupid _date!'

"Well," He began to say as he walked with her. "I wondered what such a pretty girl like yourself is doing without a boyfriend."

"He didn't like me back." Ryoko shook her head, looking up at the sky. "I never thought of looking for anyone else, but it seems I had no choice."

"How could he _not_ like you back?" Kaine raised an eyebrow. "He must be gay or something..no offense." Ryoko laughed.

"None taken." She replied. "There was another girl. We were rivals, and he just wouldn't pick between us. She had everything, money, status..I guess that matters to some people. But not him. He never chose her, he never chose me. He's just so indecisive." She clenched her fists without even realizing she was doing so. "But, moving on..what's a good looking guy like you doing without a girl?"

"Ehh." He shrugged. "I just never thought about getting serious. But I saw you, and I could just picture us..together. So I figured I'd give it a shot. Maybe we'll like each other after tonight and we'll spend more time together. Or maybe we won't like each other at all. I guess there's no way to really tell until we get to know each other."

"Ahh, yeah." She nodded, understandingly. "Well, hopefully you're not a stupid ass and I'm not just some other chick on your 'To Do' list." He laughed and winked at her.

"You're definitely on there, I won't lie. I'll have to settle for my dreams for now, though. I'm sure." He grinned.

"Oh, yes. But if you're going to take the time to dream about lil ol' me, at least make sure those dreams are wild." She winked back at him.

He smiled, he was really into this girl. Things that should offend most females, she passed off as a joke. Something he really admired about her. They walked and talked, laughed and joked for a while more, until it was time for the movie. They entered the theater, Ryoko bought a huge bucket of popcorn..something else he liked, a girl who wasn't afraid to EAT! They took their seats, close to the back. Probably one of the best make out spots in the room. And if anyone was going to be making out during the movie, they'd rather it be them and not someone else. By taking these seats, that problem was solved. Ryoko sat back in her seat, staring intently at the screen as the movie began.

-----

Tenchi hadn't come out of his room that day. This had worried a lot of people in the house, Ayeka started offering to make him soup or fix him something if he wasn't feeling well. He kindly refused any offer the concerned princess had for him.

He honestly wasn't sure of his feelings, but he realized after Ryoko spilled her guts to him that he _had_ to make a decision. He couldn't keep the girls hurting, but he couldn't bear to live without either one of them. In fact, he was sure that's what was holding him back. Fear of one of them leaving when they find out they aren't the love of his life. He shook the thoughts out of his head. He was going to pick, whether he liked it or not. It wasn't fair to the girls, and although Ryoko had clearly stated that she was seeing other people, he still felt as though she still cared for him. And if he could just make one of them happy, that would make him happy.

"Now which one..?" He asked himself, rubbing his throbbing head as millions of thoughts ran through it.

-----

Half of the movie had passed already, it was pretty exciting. Ryoko was really into it, but not too into it to notice Kaine's movements. He slipped his arm around her shoulder, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. This boy seemed to know how to use his charm to get his way, and she didn't mind at all. She was out to have fun, and her new boy toy was really something else...but something she liked. Ryoko felt his eyes on her and she looked over slowly, her eyes meeting his. She wouldn't have looked over if she didn't want to kiss him, but she didn't expect it to happen so fast. Before she could even blink, his lips were locked onto hers. He was a good kisser, she liked it. In fact, they had made good use of the make out seats and missed the entire second half of the movie...but for a good reason.

After the movie, they walked out, laughing and holding hands. Ryoko was really enjoying herself, all the nervousness from the first few minutes of her date was completely gone. They sat down at the nearest bench, although it was just about 10 at night, she was starved. Kaine offered to buy some food, and that was an offer she couldn't refuse. She sat on the bench as he went to go get something to eat. She kicked her feet back and forth under the bench, holding onto the seat with both of her hands. She was having a blast. She never thought guys could be so much fun, it was true...she had been too distracted with getting Tenchi to like her that she had never even _thought_ about getting with other guys.

"Here you are, ma'am." Kaine said as he returned, handing her some fast food. Fast food places were the only places open so late at night, but their stomachs sure didn't mind. It was food and that's all they cared about. "How about a ride home?" He suggested after they had finished eating and were walking to the trash can to dump their bags in.

"Oh..I'm all set." Ryoko assured him.

"I'm sure you are, but I'd at least like to see where you live." He told her.

"I live reallllly far away." She stretched the word 'Really' out to prove her point. "And my family is huge and they're just not normal."

"I can deal." He told her. "It's obvious that you're not ready for me to meet the fam yet, so I'll just let it slide for tonight. But next time..." He paused. "There _will be _a next time, right?" He asked. She nodded.

"But, of course. How can I resist you and your charm?" She grinned playfully.

"Yeah, yeah..I know. I got game." He winked.

"Damn straight." She agreed, looking quickly at the clock on the building behind her. "And it's getting late. I should get going, I have a long way to go to get home."

"Alright." He sighed, kind of disappointedly. She gave him the phone number to the Masaki house and got his in return. "But before you go, I should get another kiss first." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She laughed.

"Oh, riiiight!" She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she held onto his shoulders while they kissed, eyes closed. When they separated, he was a bit out of breath. Ryoko chuckled softly and waved. "Buh bye." She turned around and started walking away, getting out of sight and then teleporting back to the Masaki house.

The night was _amazing_ for her. She learned so many things about Kaine...and about herself. She looked forward to meeting up with him again, and she hoped it would be soon. She floated up to her rafter, to her awaiting pillow and plopped down on it. She smiled, thinking about his kisses. They were nice, there was something about the way he kissed her that she liked. And she was hooked. For once in a long time she was happy. She deserved to be happy, too. She waited so long for this, even if it wasn't with who she thought was her one and only.

"I've finally found someone who _cares._" She said softly to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

--------

-End Chapter 3-

A.N. Short again, yeah. Oh well. And to the smart ass reviewer..did I ask about my writing? No. I don't need to be told I have good spelling/writing by reviewers, I know I write correctly in most cases. I'm having computer problems and I'd like to know if anyone is READING my story so I don't go out of my way trying to update this thing for nothing. So don't forget to review if you're reading this. n b shur 2 tel meh how guud mah spallng iz ktnx!111one!!2!1!


	4. The Morning After

Tenchi Muyo - Moving On

-Chapter 4-

The Morning After

Ryoko sat up on her rafter, stretching and yawning. She scanned the living room below her and spotted Tenchi alone on the couch. She floated down, controlling the urge she had to just jump on his lap.

"Mornin', Tenchi." She said, and smiled as he turned toward her.

"Hi, Ryoko." He said, hints of tiredness in his voice. "How was your night?" He added after a while.

"It was fun. How about you? You don't sound very good." She raised an eyebrow. "Did you even sleep last night? Or were you worried about me or something?" She grinned.

"I slept fine." He lied. "I'm just a bit tired for some reason."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryoko waved her hand. "You keep telling yourself that."

"BREAKFAST IS READY!!" Sasami's voice rang throughout the house. Ryoko plopped herself down at the table, Tenchi close behind her. She resisted the urge to smile as Tenchi sat down next to her willingly. Ayeka was the next to appear, taking a seat on the other side of Tenchi. Mihoshi walked out of Washu's lab, followed by the obviously upset genius.

"Washu sure has the best arcade games I've ever seen!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"That was my newest experiment and you RUINED it!" Washu growled, glaring at the blonde. Sasami set the food on the table and everyone began to eat.

"So, Ryoko.." Ayeka began sweetly. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"I dunno." Ryoko shrugged. Ryoko giving up was the best thing that could've happened to the Princess, she believed she had won. With Ryoko gone, she'd have Tenchi all to herself, and that's the way it should have been all along. Or so she thought, anyway.

"This is delicious, Sasami." Tenchi said, not looking up from his plate.

"Thank you!" The girl smiled happily, blushing slightly. Ryoko excused herself from the table in her usual manner.

"I'm done. Thanks Sasami." And with that, she was gone. Tenchi looked at her spot out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

"Something wrong, Tenchi-sama?" Ayeka questioned, pretending she notice Tenchi's obvious like he had for the pirate.

"No..nothing." He assured, continuing to eat in silence.

-----

Ryoko walked through the shrine door.

"Knock knock." She said aloud to get Katsuhito's attention. The old man turned to face her.

"What do you need?" He asked, a bit surprised at her sudden visit.

"Can I use your phone?" She asked sweetly.

"You're not going to attempt to trick Mihoshi into leaving again, are you?" He laughed, remembering the trick. Ryoko waited for him to stop laughing, but when he did, he started to cough. After the coughing fit was over, he turned back to Ryoko. "Don't ever smoke."

"You smoke!?" Her eyes widened. She smirked at the thought of the old man with a cigarette in his hand.

"No." He replied. "I was just giving you some useful information. Anyway, use the phone, just don't make calls to America or something."

Ryoko nodded in appreciation and picked up the phone, reaching into her pocket at the same time, pulling out Kaine's number. She dialed it and waited for him to answer. After the fifth ring, she heard a farmiliar voice.

"'ello?"

"Hey. Kaine?" Ryoko glanced at Katushito out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, who's this?" He asked.

"Ryoko. Hey, listen..what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothin'. Why, you wanna come over?"

"Sure. I don't have anything goin' on." She repiled.

"Why don't you come over now? I'll drop you off at your place later, how about it?"

"We'll see." She said. "I'll be right over." She hung up the phone and turned to Tenchi's grandfather. "Thanks." She said, disappearing.

"Now, why didn't she just use the house phone?" Katsuhito wondered, shaking his head, deciding that he'll never understand women.

----

Ryoko reappeared in the house. She changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and some sneakers and ran out the door. Right as she was about to teleport away, she noticed Tenchi standing by the lake. She floated over to him and planted her feet on the ground, standing right beside him.

"Something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, looking in his face.

"Nah." He answered. "Just enjoying the view before I get to work."

"Oh. Well you have a good time." She hit him on the back and backed up.

"You going out again? To Tokyo?" He turned around to face her.

"Yep. I'll be home before you know it, though. So don't go missing me too much." She winked. He smiled.

"Have fun..but not _too _much fun." He said, playfully. She grinned.

"Don't you worry, Tenchi." She waved once and was gone. Tenchi sighed and shook his head.

"I hate this." He kicked at the ground with his right foot.

-----

Ryoko sat at the fountain, running her hand through the water and watching the ripples. She'd been there almost a half hour waiting for Kaine. She guessed that since she told him she lived far away, he decided to show up a little later. She didn't care, though, she was taking in the scene around her...just being out of the house was nice. She had to admit, she was doing good without her constant fights with the princess. She did miss them, though. And she missed Tenchi. She pushed aside the fact that he seemed disappointed when she went out, or that he seemed more quiet now. She wasn't sure what to make of it, she never could figure that boy out.

"I guess I'll have to wait to find out what's on his mind." She said to herself.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A voice beside her interuppted her. She turned to see Kaine and smiled.

"Don't just sneak up on me like that!" She shoved him playfully, knocking him off the fountain. She laughed as he landed on his knees.

"Damn, woman." He shook his head, standing up and reaching his hand out to help her stand. She took his hand and was on her feet, walking beside him a moment later.

"Soooo." She started, looking at him. "I get to see where you live now, huh?"

"I guess so." He reliped. "And in return, I get to see where YOU live."

"Hmmm." Ryoko put her index finger up to her chin as if lost in thought. "Imma have to think about that one."

"No. You won't. I made up your mind for you." He smiled, looking at her.

"Grrr." Ryoko's eyes narrowed. If it was one thing she didn't like, it was people thinking they could control any situation. She sighed, supposing (hoping, actually) that it wouldn't kill anyone to let him visit the house. "Whatever." She said finally.

"That's better." He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

-----

A pair of eyes watched the two as they walked down the street. A trenchcoat and black hat hid the identity of the person, but the broad shoulders made it quite clear that it was a man. He walked, unnoticed by the two he was following. The sight of them holding hands made him sick to his stomach and he tried to ignore it as he continued on. They finally turned into an apartment complex and disappeared through the front doors.

"Damnit." The man sighed, slamming a fist against the complex they had disappeared into. He removed his hat, wiping at his forehead before replacing the hat in it's original position on his head. He walked around, to the side of the building, it was a tight squeeze, but he could make out a row of windows. He peered in the first one and laughed as he saw a rather large man dancing to a work-out tape. The next window was closed, he sighed, hoping it wasn't the room Ryoko was in. The next window made a stream of blood squirt from his nose. He fell forward onto the wall, covering his nose and looking away from the couple in the room, walking sideways to the next window.

After he got his nose under control, he peered into the next window, the room was empty. The next window was the last window on the first floor. If they weren't in this room, he'd be screwed. "Don't tell me I followed them all for NOTHING." He crossed his fingers, peering into the window. He saw Kaine walk through the front door, followed by Ryoko. He realized for the first time that they were all alone in his apartment..and he didn't like it one bit. He shook angrily from his jealousy, trying not to jump through the window and steal Ryoko.

"Damnit, Tenchi! Why did you have to lose something so great?" He smacked himself in the head. He continued watching through the window, hoping that Ryoko wouldn't do anything with the other man. He could've slapped himself for thinking such a thing. He knew Ryoko wasn't like that, but he also knew that she threw herself at him..and he didn't like the thought of her liking and throwing herself at someone else. "You had your chance, and you lost it. You idiot!" He almost slammed his fist into the wall, but realized he'd be caught if he did. He sighed, defeatedly and continued watching the two.

-----

"Hungry?" Kaine asked, sitting on the couch.

"Nah, I just ate." Ryoko said, plopping down beside him. He placed his hand on her leg.

"I'm sure hungry." He winked. Ryoko rolled her eyes.

"You would be." She laughed, standing up. She walked around the room, looking at the pictures and the decorations all around the room. Every now and then she would ask who a certain person in the picture was and he'd answer her, never leaving the couch. After she finished her inspection, she sat back down on the couch. There was one picture on the side of the couch that she hadn't noticed. Kaine sat up, blocking the picture.

"So..uhh.." He began.

"Outta the way." She pushed him back and reached over him, picking up the picture frame. "Who's _this_?" She asked, looking at the picture. It was a picture of Kaine, his arms wrapped around a pretty female, both were smiling widely and looked very happy.

"It's my sister." He said, taking the picture out of her hands and placing it back on the table. Ryoko raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen to her? You don't seem too thrilled to be talking about her."

"No, nothing." He said. "So anyway, changing the subject."

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"That was your que to change the subject." He said.

"Oh, shut up." She sat back against the couch, noticing his hand found its way to her leg again. "Do you live here by yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah. My sister comes by every now and then." He shrugged.

"That's cool. Don't you get lonely sometimes?" She scanned the room again, this time not moving from the couch.

"Nah, I like being alone." He answered.

"Oh." She yawned.

"Am I boring you?" He asked, in a hurtful tone. She laughed at the cute expression on his face.

"Of course not." She smiled.

"Damn. I was hoping for a chance to make things a bit more interesting." He grinned.

"I sure hope you don't think I'm easy." She shook her head.

"Of course not. I'm just irresistable." He winked. She shook her head.

"Unbelievable." She laughed. "You are so unbelievable."

-----

Ayeka walked into the kitchen, a bit out of breath.

"Sasami, dear..have you seen Tenchi-sama anywhere?" She asked the young girl.

"No, Ayeka..he's been gone all day. If I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him." Sasami said and then continued chopping up vegetables.

"This is so strange." Ayeka sighed and sat down on the couch and slumped over. "I was supposed to have him all to myself today." She said sadly.

---------

-End Chapter 4-

A.N. Thanks for the reviews, I found a way to update until I get my computer fixed.

Kaine meets the family next chapter. Can they act normal or will it be a disaster? Find out next chapter. Ja ne!


	5. A Letter?

Tenchi Muyo - Moving On

-Chapter 5-

A Letter?

---I don't own Tenchi. I don't know if I said that already or not, but I'm saying it now. I'm pretty sure you all knew that anyway. x.X---

Tenchi yawned. This wasn't very interesting at all. He had at least expected more than them watching a movie and falling asleep on the couch. He rubbed his sore back with his thumbs, he was mighty uncomfortable.

"Guess that's the price I have to pay." He sighed, miserably. He just wanted the day to be over, he wanted to go home and sleep. But mostly, he wanted Ryoko to go home. His face was up against the outside wall and he began dozing off until a very loud voice startled him.

"HEY, TENCHI! IS THAT YOU?!!" He nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around to see a very farmiliar blonde GP officer running toward him at full speed.

"Shit.." He muttered, noticing she wasn't slowing down. She reached him and threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"What are you doing here, Tenchi? Huh, huh??" She asked, her nose almost right up against his. She looked over into the window. "HEY! It's Ryoko!" She went to go knock at the window, but Tenchi had tackled her. Now he sat on her stomach as she lay on the ground, he could imagine how bad this must've looked from anyone else's point of view.

"Mihoshi, you need to be quiet!" He whispered harshly to her.

"But whyyy?" She asked, frowning. "I just wanted to say hi to Ryoko."

"They're sleeping, it'd be so rude of you to wake them up." He told her.

"Ohhhh, I see!" Mihoshi nodded. "Alright. But, hey...what are YOU doing spying on them, Tenchi?"

"Uh..well, I can explain that..you see.." He fumbled for words.

"Oh, oh! I get it!" Mihoshi clapped her hands together as Tenchi climbed off of her. "You're here on a secret mission for Washu to keep an eye on her baby girl! Don't worry, Tenchi, I won't tell anyone! First Class Detective Mihoshi is out!" Mihoshi spread her arms as if flying a plane and ran out into the street, getting weird looks from people as she "flew" by them. Tenchi shook his head. He had to admit, without that girl around, things would be pretty dull around the house.

He stood up and looked through the window, seeing that they were both awake now. He prayed that they hadn't heard Mihoshi..and when they didn't get up from the couch, he thanked God. He decided that it was best if he went home before he got caught for sure. He walked into the road, taking off his trenchcoat and his hat as he waited for the next bus to arrive.

-----

"He's still not back yet?" Ayeka asked aloud to no one in particular. "Where could he be? Surely not with that devil woman..I don't have to worry about that anymore."

It was true. Had Ryoko not had a boyfriend, she would be roaming all over Japan to find her Tenchi right about now. Ayeka put her photo album down.

"I guess I'll have to wait to show him these." She thought aloud, frowning.

"Whatcha got there?" A voice from nowhere startled the princess.

"Wha--oh, it's you Mihoshi." Ayeka clutched onto her chest as if that would help calm her rapidly beating heart. "This is the Royal Family Picture Album." She answered the detective's quiestion.

"Well, what's in it?" She asked, reaching over to the table to grab it, which got her a smack on the hand by Ayeka.

"Pictures, you idiot. And I don't want _you_ touching them!" She snatched her album up before Mihoshi got to it.

"Awww, c'mon Ayeka. You don't have to be so mean about it." Mihoshi sniffled as tears formed in her eyes. "First I get tackled by Tenchi and then smacked by you!" She turned around to leave but was stopped as Ayeka grabbed her arm and held it tightly, not allowing her to move.

"Tenchi?" She raised her eyebrow, spinning Mihoshi back around to face her. "Where?"

"Tokyo. I don't know how I got there, actually. I was just walking around..I could've sworn I was on my way to the shrine..but anyway, I look around and suddenly I see Tenchi. It was so mean of him to tackle me. I think I might have a bruise or something." She inspected her arms as she talked. "And the way he just sat on me after he tackled me, I have to admit it was nice. I bet he saw me blushing. Oh my..am I blushing now??" She put her hands up to her face and laughed uncontrollably.

"NEVERMIND THAT!" Ayeka yelled, gripping the blonde by her shoulders and attempting to shake some sense into her. "What about Tenchi? What was he doing??!" She demanded.

"Oh. We were watching Ryoko sleep with her boyfriend." She answered simply, causing Ayeka's eyebrow to twitch and a vein to pop out of her head.

"WHAAAAATTT??!!!!"

-----

"How about we take a walk now, and then go back to my place?" Ryoko suggested, getting bored just watching movies.

"Alright." Kaine agreed, picking her up off the couch. She laughed and was tempted to show him _her_ strength for a moment, but decided against it. "Where to, ma'am?" He asked, setting her down and tipping an imaginary hat, causing her to laugh again.

"There any parks 'round here" She asked.

"Walking distance? I'm not sure. You wanna drive to one?"

"Driving, walking..what's the difference?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go!"

Ryoko followed him out of the apartment and out into the street. His car was an ordinary one, but he must've done something to it because when he started it up, it was loud as hell. And Ryoko realized that they wouldn't be able to hold a conversation during the ride because of the volume of the radio. Ryoko had never been much into music and she had never heard of the group Tech N9ne before, but they didn't seem half bad. Kaine seemed to know just about every word, he sung along the whole ride with Ryoko looking out the window. '_I can fly faster than this._' She thought, and wondered what Tenchi was doing.

-----

Tenchi walked into the house and instantly met up with a very pissed off princess. '_Uh oh..what'd I do now_?' He thought, giving Ayeka a warm smile.

"Tenchi.." Ayeka began, trying to control her twitching eyebrow and shaking fists. "What's this I heard about you peeping on Ryoko while she..did her...her..her _slutty _things with her new man?"

"What?" Tenchi gave her a look of surprise. "How'd you find ou--" He spotted Mihoshi sitting on the couch, waving to him cheerfully. "Look, Ayeka, I don't know what she told you, but they weren't doing anything but sleeping."

"Why were you watching them? Why weren't you here?! I had plans with you today and you completely blew me off!" She said, her voice raising in anger.

"You had..plans?" He asked, surprised. '_And when exactly were you going to tell me about these plans_?' He thought bitterly.

"YES! I had plans..with YOU!" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "This is the second time you stood me up, and I didn't even have to worry about meeting you after school this time!" She ran up to her bedroom, sobbing. Tenchi sighed. He supposed he'd have to tell her what was on his mind, something he wasn't looking forward to.

-----

Kaine and Ryoko were walking through the park now, side by side.

"So, you lived here all your life?" Ryoko asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nope." He answered. "I moved here the other year with my ex girlfriend, I'm originally from the States. Born and grew up in Kansas."

"Kansas, huh?" Ryoko looked at him. "Like that chick from the Wizard of Oz?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "How about you? Have you lived..at that really far away place all your life?"

"Nah, I've only been there for a few years. I used to travel around so much, I've probably been to places you've never even heard of." She nodded, _knowing_ it was a fact. "So how did you like it in Kansas?"

"Ehh." He shrugged. "It was alright. One time when I was seventeen, I got pulled over for speeding and 12 hours later, I got pulled over again..for speeding."

"Oh really? Didn't learn your lesson?" She sat down and started rocking back and forth in a swing.

"Nah. It didn't help when I tried to outrun the cop the first time, he let me go easy." He leaned against the pole of the swingset, arms crossed and watching Ryoko.

"I've outrun my share of officers..I never got caught either." She said, not really thinking.

"Oh? What were you driving?" He asked, interested.

"Driving? I don't drive, never have, and probably never will.." She laughed.

"Were you in a gang?" He raised an eyebrow, trying to picture this girl commiting crimes. "You don't exactly seem like the type of chick to be a badass."

"Oh?" That made her laugh. "If you only knew." She shook her head.

"What kind of things did you do, then?" He asked, curiously.

"Everything." She replied simply, getting silence in return.

"You've killed someone?" He asked after a while. She shrugged.

"Nah.." She lied. "I've come pretty close, though."

"Hmm." He thought for a moment. "I'm not sure whether I should be impressed..or scared."

"Why would you be impressed by that?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I just can't picture a sweet, pretty girl like yourself acting that tough.." He answered. "And what's with that tone? You're freaking me out, Ryoko."

"Am I?" She asked, not caring. "You know, I bet it's getting late. I should get going."

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, a bit puzzled. Ryoko shook her head and stood up.

"No, I'm just tired..and it's a long way home, so we should leave now." He nodded his understanding and they started walking to the car.

"So when you say your family isn't normal, what exactly do you mean?" He asked, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Ohhh..you'll find out soon enough." She replied, smiling almost evilly.

-----

Tenchi walked into his bedroom, noticing first thing a letter placed neatly on his desk. He picked up the envelope and recognized Ayeka's neat writing instantly. He opened the letter and read it aloud.

_**Tenchi-sama,**_

**_I wish to spend the day with you since I'm sure neither of us will be all that busy. I'll meet you by the shrine steps so that we can begin our day together with a nice, romantic walk through the trees. It's been a while since we've visited Funaho together, I think the poor dear misses us greatly. I look forward to our walk, I also have something to show you afterwards. _**

_**All my love,**_

_**Ayeka**_

Tenchi closed the letter up and stuffed it back in the envelope.

"Oops." He said as tossed the envelope back onto his desk and fell back onto his bed. He honestly didn't see that there when he woke up, she had no right to be mad at him. In fact, she should have made sure he had gotten the letter before she went crazy on him. He stood up a moment later, getting an idea. He sat down at his desk, opened a drawer, and went through it, pulling out a piece of paper. He opened another drawer and pulled out a pencil and began writing. After he was finished, he folded the paper, and since he was lacking an envelope, he just wrote on the top flap of the folded paper.

He stepped out of his room and slipped the paper under Ayeka's door, smiling as he did so. He wiped his hands together as if he had just done some big task and headed downstairs to check up on Sasami.

-----

Ryoko looked out her window, bored to death. It sure _was_ a long ride, too long for her. She hoped Kaine would regret ever offering to drive her home and never do it again. There was something about him that made her a bit uncomfortable. She had known her fair share of people throughout her life, and she was pretty sure she understood most of them by now. She wasn't positive, but she was willing to bet that Kaine was hiding something from her. It bothered her that she couldn't figure out what it was, but she was damn sure that she'd find out..and soon.

"We're almost there." Ryoko said, looking straight ahead now.

"Thank God." Kaine yawned, obviously also very sick of the ride. "I don't understand how you get to Tokyo so fast if you live _hours_ away. You really need to teach me some of your transportation tricks."

"It's nothing special, I just know how to get around.." She said, not exactly lying.

"I could take that the wrong way, you know." He nodded as they finally pulled into the Masaki driveway.

"You need to stop thinking like that, you have a one track mind." She shook her head as they parked. "Ready to meet the family?" She asked as they got out of the car.

"Hell yeah." He answered, following her to the door.

----------

-End Chapter 5-

A.N. I expected more out of this chapter, but this is all I have. So you'll all just have to deal for now. What did Tenchi write? And how will Kaine react to a bunch of crazy alien women? You'll have to find out next chapter. (Yes, I lied and said it would be this chapter. Sorry! :X)


End file.
